


Video Games

by StealthKaiju



Series: Demonic Chorus [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Thighs, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘Heaven is a place on earth with you’Video Games by Lana Del ReyPrompt: Hedonism / Body Worship / Kinks





	Video Games

‘I know there’s such a thing as mood lighting angel, but you’re supposed to see the other person at least a little bit,’ Crowley said, hiding his own nervousness with sarcasm. ‘Your buttons and fastenings are too complicated to attempt in the dark.’

‘They’re not complicated,’ Aziraphale muttered.

‘Zee, Himitsu-Bako are easier to open than your bloody clothes,’ Crowley replied, his voice aggravated and fond. ‘Any reason I can’t have the lights on a tiny bit? My eyes aren’t as good as yours.’

‘That might be because you still have those dark glasses on. Take those off, would you?’

Crowley’s eyebrows creased. ‘I’m not sure if…’

Aziraphale placed his hand in Crowley’s and gave a gentle squeeze. ‘I love your eyes Crowley; they’re stunningly gorgeous, just like the rest of you.’

‘Sap,’ Crowley grumbled, but he sounded pleased. ‘Fine. Still want some light though.’

‘Very well. Um. Righty-ho then.’ Aziraphale moved and fumbled in some drawers. There was a _skrit-skritch_ of a match, and then a candle was burning by the bed, giving off a sweet scent of lime and papaya, two of Crowley’s favourite fruits. Crowley flicked his tongue out, tasting the scent.

‘I can just make out where the bed is now, and vaguely where you are, thanks,’ Crowley said snarkily, but he wandered over to kiss Aziraphale before he could answer back. He started carefully unbuttoning the angel’s jacket, and took care to slide it off at the shoulders without pulling at the fabric. He stepped away briefly to lay it across the back of a chair, then went back to passionately kissing.

The angel began to whimper into Crowley’s mouth, and his hands began to slowly unbuckle Crowley’s belt, freeing his shirt from his (ludicrously) tight jeans. He slid his hands up and started undoing the button, which came away easily. He rubbed his hands over the hard plains of Crowley’s chest, smiling as the demon groaned against his tongue.

‘Nuh-uh, angel,’ said Crowley, pulling away and pushing Aziraphale back slightly. ‘Your clothes first, they’ll take the longest.’ He smiled, one of his genuinely warm and exceedingly rare smiles. ‘Let me take a look at you.’

Aziraphale’s mouth drew into a sharp line, and there was a tension across his shoulders. ‘Ah,’ he breathed out nervously. ‘Are you sure about that?’

‘Don’t be worried, angel, I won’t rush you, or ask you to do anything you don’t want-‘

‘It’s not that!’ Aziraphale interrupted, voice high and nasal. He cleared his throat. ‘It’s not that at all,’ he said more measuredly. ‘It’s just… I’m soft.’

‘What did you say?’ said Crowley, tilting his head towards him.

‘I’m soft!’ Aziraphale repeated petulantly.

Crowley shrugged. ‘Yeah, it’s one of the things I like most about you.’

Aziraphale just stared. ‘What?’

Crowley started on the buttons of Aziraphale’s waistcoat. ‘You’re big, and full, and your thighs are just…’ He waved a hand vaguely. ‘I don’t know, they just _wiggle_ and it’s so… I want to take a bite out of you,’ he finished, grinning toothily. His mouth dropped to Aziraphale’s ear, and he dropped a hand down the front of the angel’s trousers, fondling the hardening bulge. ‘Want to taste you,’ he whispered salaciously.

The angel just gave a shocked squeak, then nodded mutely. Crowley took the opportunity to push at his shoulders and make him sit on the side of the bed. He pulled at his shoes, taking them and the socks off. He then went back to unfastening the trousers, and gently pushed the angel to lie down on his back and lift up his hips so he could take the trousers off of him. He nuzzled the bulge in the sensible, all-encompassing white briefs that had never been fashionable, and began to lick all over the angel’s thighs. ‘Sso ssweet,’ Crowley breathed, finding it hard to think through the haze of the angel’s musk.

‘Crowley, that’s… that’s…’ Aziraphale began, panting heavily.

Crowley put his head right between the angel’s thighs, inhaling the warmth and divine scent, and smiled. ‘Oh angel,’ he said solemnly. ‘I am going to _ruin_ you.’


End file.
